The Powers that Be: The Wild Tribes
Orcish Tribes The Bloodspears- '''Followers of Dagon Bloodspear’s legacy of military might, these orcs fight to dominate the lesser races. They seek to expand the providence of orcs beyond simple raiding and pillaging, to conquer, occupy and enslave the weak to serve the strong. Well disciplined and fervent in their belief of Dagon’s vision of conquest and never-ending war. Take oaths of brotherhood upon their acceptance into the tribe, to honor Dagon’s memory: any transgressions against the tribe or its members are treated as acts against Dagon, which the Bloodspears will not abide. '''The Prophets- Led by a trio of Orcish shamans with a single eye to share between them, the Prophets are fanatically devoted to Gruumsh, the God of Destruction. The tribe wanders from battle to battle following the signs seen by their blind Shamans, spreading carnage and bloodshed in the name of their violent god. Ritually maim their captured enemies in accordance with the runes of their prophets, using their victim’s flesh as parchment for the holy words of Gruumsh. The Ironhides- Usurpers of the lost Dwarven holds in the Dragonspine mountains, the Ironhides are rich with the spoils of their vanquished enemies. They have learned the secrets of steel forging and rune carving, and now march into battle with lethal dwarven armaments. Their mad experiments have even led to some vile “improvements” made upon the true Dwarven craftsmanship, including steam-powered abominations and groaning mechanical monsters that make the Ironhides a terrifying group of foes indeed. The Infernos- Orcs obsessed with fire and the insatiable consumption of all that feeds it, the Infernos spread wildfire wherever they trod. Worshipping Ragnorok as their patron goddess, they follow her creed, that all lands, civilizations, forests, fields and peoples they cross are only fuel for the Inferno. They dream of the day when all the walls and fields of mortal races are ashes, and on that day, only the Orcs, who know how to best consume the weak, will survive. The Bloodied- Believe that Orcs were born in the drops of Gruumsh’s blood shed upon the mortal world, and that this blood determines their great destiny. The strongest orcs have the strongest blood: by consuming the blood of their strongest enemies, they become even mightier. Shamans use rudimentary alchemy to mix different kinds of blood into bizarre concoctions, applying it to the Bloodied as warpaint or potions, the effects of which are fearful to behold. The most senior warriors of the Bloodied may even receive the Blessing of Blood, growing long fangs and shunning the sunlight thereafter… Goblins and Hobgoblins The Fiveclaw Empire- The surviving remnants of the old Fiveclaw reign that once dominated all Nerath, the Fiveclaws dream of reclaiming their formidable legacy. Militaristic and regimented to their core, all Fiveclaw Hobgoblins must serve some use to the Empire or die, as the cruel elite of the Empire demand nothing short of absolute obedience. Their steam-powered altar-fortresses trod across the land, consuming iron and war material to advance their wars in the name of their patron god, Bane. The Branded- Calling themselves the Sons of the Coven, these Hobgoblins are each marked at birth by a sorcerous brand. The brand compells them to obey the will of a pack of veiled sorcerers calling themselves the Threefold Coven. Any disobedience to the Coven is immediately punished, as the brand wracks the transgressing Hobgoblins body with horrific pain. The runes are weapons as well as shackles: many of the Branded recieve the blessing of sorcery, which they use to devastating effect in their masters service. From their fell towers in the heights of The Teeth, the Branded descend to perform the Threefold Coven's mysterious bidding. The Rachnida- Lloth-worshipping goblins emerging into the mortal world from the depths of the Underdark, the Rachnida are among Lloth’s favored servants. Cunning and malicious in their way, the superstitious goblins are too awed and frightened by Lloth’s power to think of disobedience. In turn, they bask in the favor the Spider Queen grants to those who crawl in the dark and spin webs for the unwary. Riding mighty Underdark spiders into battle, the Rachnida leave web-shrouded ruin in their wake, weaving their plots against the mortal world even as they work against one another for Lloth’s fickle favor. The Fools- None thought that the Jester God could have power to grant to mortals… but these goblins prayers are answered. Thousands of dispossessed, outcast goblins gather in hordes to follow the Faith of the Fool, their ringleaders daubed in a terrifying mockery of mummers paint, dancing and cackling for their patron. The Fools wander the lands in wagon trains, parodies of nightmarish circuses. Horrible abominations follow in their wake, a train of twisted, broken things following the promises of the God-in-Motley. Giant Tribes The Weregiants- Calling themselves the Sons of the Steel Wolf, these Giants were cursed long ago for crimes against the beasts of the world to become bestial themselves. Now barbaric and mad, even by giant standards, the Weregiants roam the night in packs, seeking prey to devour. They long to dispel their curse and break their ties to the natural world, seeking the servants of Gaia and the natural order to destroy and defile them. The Thrallkeepers- The masters of many slave races, the fire giants of the Thrallkeepers hold an iron grip on the fallen dwarven holds in the north. Leading armies of Azers and Duergar, they raid into civilized lands for more fodder to work their forges and tend the crops, that the giants may be free to wage their wars. They lead untold thousands of unfortunate souls, starved of sustenance and hope, sacrificed in droves for inches of battleground or as components of some abyssal ritual, all to feed the fuel of the Giants’ fires. The Scourge- Giants who still hold to their oaths of service sworn to the fallen primordials, the Scourge devote themselves to the undoing of all things divine. Now turning their allegiance to the fallen Demon Princes, the Scourge menace Nerath with demonic magicks to blaspheme against the gods. Each individual clan within the tribe devotes themselves to a different demon prince: merciless Death Giants to Orcus, ferocious Stone Giants to Baphomet, and two-headed Ettins to Demogorgon.